


Night Owl

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: It's late at night, and Rin desperately want to fall asleep.When Shiro steps in, everything is okay.





	Night Owl

Rin opened his eyes back up for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

For whatever reason, he just couldn't fall asleep.

“Son of a bitch!” he screamed into his pillow, punching the mattress he lay awake on, tormented by the elusiveness of REM sleep.

He flipped onto his back, and sighed.

He sat up, and looked around his and Yukio’s shared room.

He spotted Yukio, sleeping peacefully underneath his blanket.

Rin grumbled enviously.

Why couldn't he fall asleep that easily tonight?

He contemplated turning the light on, so that Yukio would wake up, and suffer with him.

That's when the door opened, creaking softly, and Shiro walked over, sitting next to Rin.

“Hey dad.” Rin said through a heavy sigh.

“Trouble sleeping?” Shiro asked, giving a light chuckle.

Rin narrowed his eyes.

“What's so funny?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“This reminds me of when you were a baby. Some nights, you fell asleep so easily, but other nights, oh boy. Some nights, it would take hours to get you to close your eyes.” Shiro remarked.

“Well, I guess you could call this one of those nights.” Rin grumbled.

He was exhausted; he just wanted to go to sleep.

“Hey, kiddo, I have an idea.” Shiro said.

“What?” Rin asked, interested.

“Remember that story I used to read you and Yukio?” Shiro inquired.

“The one with the little demon? Yeah, I love that story.” Rin replied.

“How about I go get it, and I’ll read it to you, just like old times, eh?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah!” Rin chirped excitedly, sitting up.

Shiro chuckled, and went to retrieve the book.

When he returned, he sat next to Rin, the two of them leaning against the wall.

Shiro opened the book, and began reading.

Rin slowly lowered his head onto his father’s shoulder, unable to keep it up any longer.

As Shiro read, Rin felt himself growing more and more tired.

_ This is so familiar. It’s so comforting.  _ Rin thought, blinking more as time passed by.

Shiro had a few pages left of the story, when he glanced over at Rin.

The boy was sleeping, peacefully, with steady breaths.

Shiro smiled, and rose from the bed.

He shifted Rin so that he was lying flat, head on his pillow.

Shiro drew the blankets up, tucking them loosely around Rin’s frame.

“Goodnight, son. I love you.” he said, turning to leave the room.

“Love you too.” Rin said sleepily, a smile forming on his lips.

Shiro smiled too.

_ You boys have grown up to be some wonderful young men. I can’t wait to see what you accomplish in your adult life.  _ Shiro thought, his smile growing.

He left the twins’ room, closing the door.


End file.
